Mission: Blowout
by FaerieFlit
Summary: A 1x2 Parodie, with yaoi implications; Heero and Duo are trapped in an old shelter after a mission (literally) blows up in their faces. Will the others get there in time to save them?


"How much longer?" Duo looked up at Heero, who was perched on the edge of a tall OZ building.   
"Three more minutes." Heero jumped down and stuffed the watch in his pocket. The two figures crept silently off into the shadows, unnoticed by the guards.  
"Do we have to take shelter in a cave or something?" Duo looked hopefully at his lover, and the Japenese boy lifted an eyebrow.  
"No. A brick building five blocks from here. Hurry." Duo sighed and obediantly followed Heero. This mission was way too boring. Why they had called him and Heero in instead of Wufei or Quatre and Trowa, he didn't know.  
The road was dark and tapered endlessly into the distance. He searched for a small building, but all he could see was mobile suits lining the horizion.  
"Wait a minute!" Duo slowed down, but was pulled back on track. "Heero! Look out there; its mobile suits! Why are we running torwards them?" Heero's mouth quirked and as they drew nearer he saw why. There were flashing  
red lights attached to them, bombs that another of the pilots had probally planted. His thoughts were interrupted as Heero turned sharply aside, into a gap between the rows of bushes that lined the street. Duo stumbled   
then followed Heero into the darkness. Swatting angrily he pushed at the vines and thorns that fell in his path, and tripped on barely visible items scattered on the ground. "One minute." Heero glanced at his watch which he  
had fished from his pocket, and motioned for Duo to follow as he dropped down into a gully. They followed the creek until it dwindled and dissapeared by the side of a small brick house.  
"Are we gonna survive in there?" Duo questioned, scratching his head.  
"Hurry, we're almost out of time." Heero stated, an edge of annoyance lacing his voice. The two scrambled down a tunnel that wound up through the floorboards and into the building. Once inside, they curled into fetal posistions   
and counted away the remaining seconds. "Five," Heero started. "four, three, two, one." Duo sucked in his breath and waited. And waited, and waited.  
"Umm, Heero? Did you forget to plug it in or some-"  
BOOM! The explotion swept over the top of the building, and the ground seemed to shake in its wake. Seven more explotions erupted from the aftermath, which signaled the termination of the mobile suits. This time the   
hit wansn't as bad, but just as loud as the metal and debri crashed over the top of the brick structure. There were no windows, and for that Duo was thankful, because last time he had gotten a pretty stingy scar across the   
bottom from a shard of shattered glass. The debri slowly lessened and the noise grew dimmer and dimmer. When it was over, Duo sat up and rubbed his head.   
"Okay, time for Heero's famous line!" Heero growled and crammed a slightly dusty braid into Duo's very big mouth.   
"Mission acomplished."  
  
"Hey, Heero? I've got news for ya. We're trapped in here." Heero glanced up at Duo, who was struggling to lift several large scraps of metal and debri that had become crammed into the tunnel. Duo pulled and pulled,   
trying to free an enormous chunk of scorched mobile suit armor from the entrance where it was lodged. Heero gripped the opposite side and pulled. Working together, even then they couldn't make it budge. Duo sat back and   
wiped the soot and sweat from his forhead. "I hope the others read the plan and come for us. I don't like the idea of sitting in here all night, even if I am alone with you." Heero grunted, and Duo wasn't sure if he was insulted or shared similiar feelings.  
Two hours later found the pair struggling to pull bricks out of the wall. Heero then discovered that between each layer of bricks, there was a layer of concrete. So far they had only managed to remove one brick, and they   
had been going at it for hours. "You know what, I changed my mind. Maybe staying here for tonight is a good idea. I mean, I'm sure the others will come find us." Heero sat silently by the tunnel entrance, staring at the   
chunk of metal. Duo crawled over to the silent Japenese boy and sat down next to him. Heero looked up, and his colbalt-blue eyes reflected something Duo saw alot lately. Heero reached out and grabbed Duo's chestnut braid,   
before he had time to react. "Owowowowow! Next time just ask me to come a little closer, okay?" Heero smirked and reeled him in for a kiss.   
  
"How long do you suppose we've been in here?" Duo asked, sprawled out on the floor, head in Heero's lap. Heero leaned back against the brick wall and put his hands behind his head.   
"Seven hours?"  
"Really? The others should be here soon, then."  
"Don't be so reliable on time. They may not think we're in the slightest bit of trouble."  
"Oh yeah. We didn't say when we'd be back."  
"Hn." Duo felt his stomach growl and looked up at Heero.  
"I'm kinda hungry. I hope they bring food with them." Heero was staring up at the ceiling, through it and into some distant place Duo couldn't fathom. "How 'bout you, Heero? Are you hungry?" Heero was used to Duo's questions,   
and he brought his arms down, picking up Duo's braid. There was a flash of mischief in his eyes and he leaned down to cover Duo's mouth with his own. Somehow both sets of clothes ended up on the far side of the small brick   
shelter, and as the sun sank behind the horizon, were left there.   
  
"Trowa? Do you know when Heero and Duo were supposed to get back?" The tall boy with sweeping toffee bangs shook his head, and Quatre sighed. "I'm kinda worried. They shouldn't have been gone this long. I'm looking for the-   
here it is! Its their mission plan. They went to bomb the OZ mobile suit station number four. Here it says Wufei was supposed to place detonaters on the seven guard mobile suits and return back here. I'll ask him."  
Wufei shrugged and shook his head when Quatre came to him with Heero's laptop and the mission plan.   
"I just planted small bombs on the seven Leos and split. I don't know much else. I do know where they stayed for shelter as the bombs went off." He went on at Quatre's nod. "Its a small brick building designed for bomb shelter.   
It can only be entered through a tunnel that goes down then up through the floorboards. I stayed there once when Shenlong mal-functioned." Trowa took this all in, forming a plan in his mind.   
"The vegetation is probaly quite scorched, so we'll need major cover when we go in." Quatre nodded, and Wufei thought it out. "They'll have twice the amont of mobile suits there, looking out for anything or anyone making an   
escape." Trowa paused, then looked back at Quatre. "The trick here is, I believe, to think like the enemy."  
  
"I'm so hungry!" Duo wailed, tugging on Heero's slightly crumpled sleeve. "We've been in here a day and a half! My throaght is all dryed up. My clothes are all wrinkled and stained and- my god! Just SMELL my HAIR!" Heero rolled   
his eyes and shoved Duo off.   
"They WILL come. Just be patient." Duo opened his mouth to complain again, when a dull roaring seemed to push against the left wall, where the tunnel entrance on the outside was. The roof started to shake, and bits of debri   
began to fall.  
"The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" Duo yelled, covering the back of his neck. The cement broke and the roof was lifted completely off, dust rising from the ground that Heero and Duo sat on, swirling up like twisters in   
the air. "Jesus!" Duo yelled, and grabbed Heero's arm. "Its a Leo suit!" Heero looked up in the direction of Duo's gaze and started, pushing back in disbelief.  
"They found us!" Heero looked genuinly frightened, and that really scared Duo. If Heero was freaking out, then he should be going ballistic.  
"Its okay, you guys! Its us!" Quatre's small voice boomed down from the speakers, and the mobile suit Leo's programming light flashed. Wufei's and Trowa's voices came drifting down from two smaller speakers on the Leo's knees.   
"Quatre, not so loud! The other suits will hear you!" Wufei hissed, and Duo looked quizically at Heero.  
"We're going to pick up the rest of the building." Trowa calmly instructed. "When its suspended, run out and into the cargo area in the right foot." Heero nodded, and Duo looked back up at the suit, which was peering down   
at them through the top of the shelter.  
There was a loud crash as the Leo threw the roof into the burnt vegetation. Then the suit leaned down and gripped the bottom of the shelter. A most horrible sound of grinding rock and metal filled the small, suffocating area   
in which Duo and Heero crouched, hands over their ears. The building was slowly lifted up, and held in the air.  
"Umm, you guys?!" Duo shouted from inside it. "You forgot that theres a bottom!" Inside the Leo Wufei groaned and put a hand to his forhead.   
"Shake them." Trowa told Quatre. Heero and Duo braced themselves as the building went up and down, and the bottom started to crack.   
"What are they do- WHAAA!" Duo shouted as the bottom fell out, and he landed on top of the heap of rubble.  
"Lets go." Heero picked himself up and started torwards to suit. Duo shook his aching head and followed. The cargo hatch on the right foot slowly opened, and dropped to the ground. The two scrambled in, and the door shut.   
Inside was empty but for a few boxes of ammo, used for the gun on the Leo's left arm. "I'm still hungry. But happy!" Duo observed, pulling his feet under his crossed legs. He started to slide as the Leo took off into the air.   
"Are you guys okay?" Came Quatre's voice from a speaker above Heero's head.   
"We're fine." Heero said, and shot Duo a glare as he opened his mouth to protest.  
"Good. We'll be back at the base with Howard in a couple hours." Duo groaned and sank down onto the floor.   
"Well, at least its only a couple. Better than if they had come in plane or something." Heero nodded, and sighed as his stomach growled. Duo glanced over at him, clothes wrinkled and stained, looking just as bad as himself.   
Heero looked back at him, and smirked. It was a good two hours before they got back, and there was nothing to do in the empty cargo hold. But he was sure they could find a way to pass the time...  
  



End file.
